Connected Through a Plushie
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Oishi decides to give Eiji a present: the gift of a teddy bear. He states that the bear will keep the two of them connected, no matter how far apart they may be. Could his prediction been anything but a mere sweet nothing? Please R&R! OxE romance


_Eiji, I have a present for you. Meet me outside the tennis clubhouse after school and I'll give it to you. _

Kikumaru-senpai walked with an extra spring in his step heading towards the clubhouse of the Seishun Academy Tennis team. His heart beating fast within his ribcage, he could not keep his mind from wondering what his gift could be. Anything from Oishi would be something Eiji would love, there was no doubt about that. But getting the gift was just as enjoyable.

Eiji was not five feet from the clubhouse when his eyes landed on his tennis partner's face. Smiling from ear to ear, the heart of the most energetic Seigaku Regular only sped up. Rushing up to Oishi's side, Eiji beamed. "I'm here!"

Oishi laughed. "I can see that."

"So," not wasting any time by beating around the bush, Eiji continued to grin from ear-to-ear as he held out his hands in the classic "gimme" gesture. "Where's my present?" Expecting nothing less of a reaction from his boyfriend, Oishi smiled and let out another laugh.

"I have it. Just come inside the clubhouse first." The red-haired tennis player bounced in the clubhouse after his calm-demeanored pair's partner. Following Oishi to his locker, the black-haired athlete stopped and reached into his backpack that was sitting on the bench a foot or two away from the locker structures. Pulling out something, he hid it behind his back before Eiji had a chance to see it. Pouting, he tried looking behind his koi's back, but Oishi only evaded him with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Come on, Oishi-kun," Kikumaru whined, fixing his boyfriend with puppy-dog eyes. "I have been waiting all day... you're too cruel to make me wait still! I want the gift!"

Laughing happily at the one he loved, Oishi's cheeks heated up slightly before he admitted defeat on the matter. Removing the hidden gift behind his back, it was revealed to be a small brown teddy bear with a red bow tied around it's neck. The bottom of the paws themselves were done over with a black felt material and the bear had the ai(love) kanji tattooed onto the back of it's head. As Eiji slowly took it from the hands of his boyfriend, he stared intently at the object before, in a sudden rush, his entire face burned a brilliant shade of magenta.

Oishi's heart lept in his chest as he watched his partner. Deciding to bring forth the explanation, Oishi said, "I wanted you to have this so we can always be together. So even when we are apart or can not see each other for whatever reason, you can always have this bear and I will always know when you want to see me."

"Does it have a transmitter or something, then?" Eiji asked curiously. "Or a walkie-talkie? How will you know I want to see you?"

To this, Oishi merely grinned. Raising his hand, he gently brushed a few strands of red hair from his lover's eyes. "No. I'll just know." Leaning closer, he placed a solitary kiss on his koi's forehead before stepping back and watching him happily.

Face glowing, Kikumaru beamed at his koiboto and returned the favor by kissing him; only this time, by doing so on the mouth. "Arigatou(thank you), Oishi-kun."

"You're welcome." The taller one replied, his grin never leaving his face. "Anything for you, Eiji."

Later that evening, after finishing off his homework, Eiji leaned back as he tipped the chair backwards into a reclining position. Stretching out his body, he let out a soft moan as he did so. "That feels better." Muttering to himself, he sat erect once more and attempted to organize his books. From the corner of his eye, he could see the bear that Oishi had so lovingly given him that very afternoon. Stopping his actions, he looked over and smiling happily at the bear, his heart beginning to pound within his chest as he watched the plushie. Abandoning his books, Kikumaru stood up and waltzed over to his bed. He had not touched his present since getting home, but seeing the small bear reminded him so much of his lover that he could not help but wish there _was_ some way the two _could_ be connected through it. Picking up the bear, one half of Seishun's Perfect Pair sat down on his bed and held the plushie within his outstretched arms. The two of them sat in silence for several moments staring at each other. Kikumaru's heart swelled within his chest when he began noticing similarities between the bear and the boy he loved unconditionally. "You really are a cute little thing, aren't you?" Eiji beamed, raising the bear to his face to rub his nose against the toy's. Giggling softly to himself, Kikumaru swayed slightly from side to side in a happy daze that felt like nothing beneath euphoria. In a sing song voice, he whispered to the quiet room: "I love you... Oishi-kun..." Beaming as he clutched the bear to his chest, the happiness of the energetic tennis player suddenly transformed into overwhelming sadness. Feeling his heart descend into his stomach, the red-head lowered his eyes as he held the bear tighter to his abdomen. "I really miss you, Oishi." He whispered aloud, his eyes downcast to settle atop the brown head of the plushie. "I wish you were here right now." Pulling the bear from his perch against his chest, Eiji looked into it's eyes before kissing it on the cheek, all the while thinking of Oishi. _If this bear does connect us..._ Eiji thought to himself. _Then maybe Oishi will know I wanna see him now._

(_Meanwhile..._)

Several miles away, Oishi Syuuichiroh was practicing his swing in an abandoned tennis court. Throwing the ball against the wall, he attempted to hit the same spot every time. Seeing that his aim was still off, Oishi sighed heavily before catching the tennis ball in his hand. "Echizen is still better than me at this." Growling, he glanced down to the road beneath the elevated court. Feeling his stomach growl at him from hunger, Oishi placed his right hand on his tummy. "I know, I know." He chuckled lightly. "You're hungry." Calling it a night, the black-haired member of the Perfect Pair gathered his things before departing the courts to eat back home. As he made his way down the sidewalk back to his house, he suddenly stopped in mid-step. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around him in confusion. "Eiji?" Spinning around he glanced behind him before looking to his sides and returning to his front. Frowning, Oishi shrugged. "That was weird," he muttered to himself. "I could have _sworn_ I heard Eiji's voice..." Settling on the idea that it was just his wishful thinking, Syuuichiroh continued on the path back to his house. Before he reached the front gate, he felt a soft touch on his cheek. Stopping once more, his eyes opened wide in shock. He was sure he had just been kissed. No one was standing right there. Could that have been his imagination as well? But it had felt so real...

Laughing it off, Oishi shook his head. Speaking aloud as if to assure himself completely that his thoughts were unjustified, he kept on walking. "You just really miss Eiji is all." When he reached the house, Oishi placed his hand on the doorknob and was suddenly hit with a spontaneous idea. "It could have been the bear I gave him..." Yet just as soon as that thought had escaped his lips it was laughed off. "Yea, right." He mocked. "As if that could ever really happen." Smirking, he disappeared into his home.

_Owari_.

A bit short, I know. Too short? I hope it was not lacking too much in the fluffy department. Let me know your thoughts! Review! -N.S.

Standardized Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Tennis no Ohjisama/Prince of Tennis_. Although I am quite flattered you would think I would own such a commodity.


End file.
